Tricks, troubles and tantrums
by silver lightening
Summary: The Marauder's, Lily and friends in 6th year Hogwarts. Who's going out with who? Who's gonna get angry? And who want's revenge?
1. Back to Hogwarts

**Tricks Troubles and Tantrums-**

**Chapter 1 - Back to Hogwarts**

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. If anyone thinks I do, please review and tell me so I can get you taken to the mental hospital.

plz r&r... hope u like it! : P

Chapter 1

"Oh my god James, will you give it up already. I'm never gonna go out with you so just drop it, ok?" Lily had barely gotten onto the train to Hogwarts and already he was asking her out

_'You'd think he would have gotten over it by now, I mean he's been asking me out for like 6 years' _she thought to herself as she searched for the compartment her friends were in

"Hey Lils" her best friend Natalie greeted her

"Hey Nat" she replied "Did you have a good summer?"

"Yeah, it was awesome... I wish your parents had let you come to Japan with us, that would've been like, sooo cool!" Natalie grinned at her "What did you do all summer? Petunia still the stuck up snobby bitch she used to be?"

"Yeah, unfortunately," Lily groaned "She kept stealing my stuff from Hogwarts and hiding it just to annoy me"

"So... have you seen the Marauders yet?" Natalie asked mysteriously

"Yes, and James has already asked me out _again_. What do you know that I don't?"

"Nothing, nothing" Natalie said a little too quickly

"C'mon, spill" Lily poked her in the ribs "You know you can't hide any secrets from me. Just tell me before I have to force you to"

"Ahh! No. Not that. Anything but that" Natalie squealed "Ok I'll tell you but I don't know much... All I know is that James isn't the only one of the Marauders who likes one of my friends"

"Oh my god, who else is it?" Lily asked her raising her eyebrows in shock

"I can't tell you Lils, I've been sworn to secrecy"

"Ok, but just please tell me it's not Peter... please" Lily begged

"Ok it's not Peter" Natalie told her "But that's all I'm telling you"

Lily breathed a sigh of relief _'At least it's not Peter' _she thought _'That's one good thing'_

They sat talking about their holidays for a while until the lady came around with the trolley full of sweets. Lily bought some Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans while Natalie bought some Sherbert Twists and Fizzing Fireflies - small firefly shaped lollies that fizz in your mouth when you eat them.

"Can't wait to see Emma 'n' Laura again" Natalie said with her mouth full of sweets, "I haven't seen them for like, ages!"

Emma and Laura Malfoy were twins and two of Lily and Natalie's other best friends who they hadn't seen all summer

"I think they're gonna be there already when we get to Hogwarts" Lily replied with a sigh, "Can't wait to see Em. I still don't get why they can't just catch the train like everyone else. Their brother does but they must be too good to go like normal people"

"Oh you're nice aren't you" Natalie said, slightly shocked at what Lily had just said about their friends

"Sorry, it just irritates me sometimes how they never seem to live like normal ordinary people" Lily sighed "Laura's the worst. Always walking around like she owns the place, bragging about how rich she is and lying about how 'awful' her family is to her. She's a stuck-up snobby little rich-bitch. And the way she pretended to be all depressed and suicidal last year." Lily finished as Natalie looked at her shocked

At the end of the train trip, as the Hogwarts Express pulled up to the station at Hogsmeade there was a sudden loud crashing noise and a few seconds later Remus Lupin came stumbling into their compartment

"Remus, what on earth happened" Lily cried as her friend collapsed on the seat opposite her

"I dunno" he murmured while rubbing his wrist which was starting to swell to the size of a cricket ball "I _think_ Malfoy came up and tried to jinx Sirius but the spell missed and hit Peter who went unconscious and fell over into Macnair who fell into Sirius who fell into me and then I fell into here... At least I think that's what happened... I can't really remember all too well" he finished as James burst into the compartment

"Oh my god Moony are you alright" James asked him with a worried look on his face that Lily had never seen before "Sirius is still trying to make Peter regain consciousness but that new teacher, McGonagall I think, you know, the one that wears the knee high black boots and the mini-skirts, yeah well she came in and saw what Malfoy and Macnair did so they're in big trouble, she says they could even get expelled for it but I doubt that they will" he finished, taking a breath

"I'm fine James" Remus told his friend

"No you're not" Lily told Remus sternly "You've most likely broken your wrist, it's huge"

"You know, we'd better go now before we like, miss the coach or something" Natalie said, getting up

"Yeah" James said "C'mon Moony, We'll take you to Madam Pomfrey and get your wrist looked at"

They got up slowly and walked off the train, glad to see that the platform was still fairly crowded. They got into the second last horseless carriage with Sirius who they met on the platform

"McGonagall took Peter with her" he told them "He's still unconscious and he's probably gonna be in the hospital wing over night but he should be okay once they know what spell Malfoy used"

Once they got to the school they were met by Professor McGonagall

"Black, Lupin, Potter, I need to speak with you" she said sternly

"But Professor, we need to take Remus to the hospital wing," James objected, "We think he's broken his wrist"

"Ok, you may go to the hospital wing but I _will_ speak with you later, and you will be taken by Miss Evans as I still need to speak with your friends"

"Ok" Remus murmured

"See ya Moony" James called out as they walked down the corridor to the hospital wing

"Yeah, see ya" Sirius repeated

As soon as Madam Pomfrey saw Remus' wrist she made him drink this awful tasting potion and lie down for five minutes to make sure there was no side effects but after that Lily and Remus were able to go to the feast

As they were leaving the hospital wing, Professor McGonagall finished talking with James and Sirius and let them go to see their friend...

Walking down the corridor Lily turned to look at Remus, "Are you sure you're ok?" She asked him

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, "Thanks for coming with me"

"You're welcome" Lily told him as she leaned in towards him and kissed him...

"Oh. My. God" Sirius muttered as they came around the corner

James just stood there with his jaw hanging open, then all of a sudden span around and stormed off towards the dormitories as Remus pushed Lily away from him...

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he yelled at her

"What do you mean?" Lily whispered, "I thought this is what you wanted" her green eyes filling up with tears

"What? What the hell are you talking about" Remus ran his hand through his light brown hair, clearly distressed. "I never wanted this, and even if I had, I'm not willing to screw up my friendship with James"

"But..." Lily started

"No Lily, no but's. Whatever you were thinking nothing is ever going to happen between us and that's final" With that, Remus turned around and stalked off in the opposite direction

Lily sank down against the wall, tears streaming down her face as Sirius walked away stunned.

On his way back to the dormitories he bumped into Emma

"Hey Em, I think you should go down to the corridor near the hospital wing, Lily's there and I think she might need you" Sirius told her then kept walking leaving Emma looking very confused

He got to the dorm and found the door locked

"James," he called out, "James are you in there? It's me, Sirius"

"Get lost," came James' muffled reply along with the sound of something smashing against the door

"James, lemme in" Sirius called out while bashing on the door with his fist

"Fine, go in," James yelled while coming out the door with his invisibility cloak. He stormed off down the stairway putting on the cloak on his way

"James, wait up" Sirius cried, running after him but without being able to see him it was useless

The next morning

"Remus, Remus, have you seen James anywhere, he didn't come in last night an' I'm really worried" Sirius shook his friend awake

"What?" Remus murmured "What is there to be worried about?"

"Ummmm, maybe the fact that he saw you and Lily kissing yesterday but then stormed off before you pushed her away an' I haven't seen him since" Sirius told him

"Oh god, are you serious?" Remus was wide awake now

"Deadly"

Remus got dressed while Sirius went down to see if James was in the common room but he wasn't. It was already raining outside but as they left the common room it started to become a thunderstorm.

"Let's split up" Remus suggested "We'll find him quicker that way"

"Ok" Sirius replied "You take that side of the school and I'll take this side"

They split up and started to look everywhere as the storm outside got worse...

Finally after looking for him for over an hour Remus looked out the window and saw someone sitting down under a tree by the lake. He ran down to see if it was James.

"James, James is that you" he cried as he ran towards the hunched up figure

"Get away from me you, you, you..." James couldn't think of anything nasty enough to call him so he got up and started walking around the edge of the lake

"James, come back here" Remus begged, "You don't know the full story"

"Yes I do" James screamed at him, "You kissed Lily, end of story"

"No James, that's not what happened" Remus tried to explain but James wouldn't listen to him

All of a sudden James span around. "How could you," he said through gritted teeth, "How the _hell_ could you. You knew how much she meant to me but you still go ahead and kiss her like I don't even exist. What sort of a friend are you anyway?" he spat out

"But James..." Remus started before James span around to face him again

"No Remus, no buts. This friendship is over and that's final" James screamed at him before pushing Remus into the lake and storming off

Remus crawled out of the lake and went to find Sirius. On the way he met Lily

"Oh my god Reemy, what happened? You're soaking" she squealed

"Yeah, and it's all your fault" he told her before shoving her out of the way and walking down the corridor where he span around and called out to her "By the way, my name's Rem_us_ not Ree_my_" before continuing down the corridor to look for Sirius.

When he couldn't find him he went back to the dormitory and flopped down on the bed still saturated. He was still there when Sirius came in three hours later.

"Hey, Moony, what happened?" Sirius asked him "Did ya find James?"

"Yeah, he pushed me into the lake. Then I saw Lily and she's acting like we're together or something. James isn't even gonna try listening to me so what's the point?" Remus mumbled

"What if I talk to James for ya" Sirius suggested

"Would you?" Remus asked

"Yeah, course I will" Sirius replied

Just then, James came barging through the door but seeing Remus, turned around to leave and found Sirius blocking his way

"You're not goin' anywhere Prongs" Sirius told him "Neither are you Moony. I'm gonna stand here until you two figure this whole thing out"

"What is there to figure out? He kissed Lily when he knew how much she meant to me" James flopped on the bed "I've figured out that already so can I go now?"

"James, I did not kiss Lily. She kissed me. I pushed her away." Remus told him

"Yeah sure, you just pushed away the most gorgeous girl in the school when she kissed you" James choked

"Yes James I did. I pushed her away coz I didn't wanna ruin my friendship with you." Remus sighed

"He's right Prongs," Sirius butted in "I saw the whole thing. That's the truth"

"What?" James whispered, barely loud enough to hear "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Maybe because you refused to talk to anyone" Sirius told him

"I know how it must have looked James, but I swear, nothing happened" Remus told him

"I... I... I..." James stuttered

"How about you just promise not to push me into the lake again and we'll leave it at that" Remus suggested

"Ok" James smiled at him "Thanks"

"You still tryin to get Lily to go out with you, coz the Halloween Ball's next week" Remus told him

"Yeah, course I am, whaddya think I should do?" James asked as Sirius walked over to where they were now sitting next to each other on the bed

"You guys are so _stupid_" Sirius flopped down next to them

"Is that an insult?" James asked

"It sure sounds like one" Remus agreed

"I know what this calls for..." James grinned as he and Remus both called out at the exact same time...

"Pillow fight!!!!!!!!!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh" screamed Sirius as they attacked him, feathers going everywhere

Ten minutes later, Peter walked into the room, which was now completely covered in feathers, now fully conscious and not aware of anything that had gone on during the past two days

"Hey guys, did ya miss me?" Peter asked his friends

"What on earth are ya talkin 'bout?" Sirius asked with a straight face

"Yeah Wormtail, I didn't know you'd gone away" James was trying hard not to laugh

"Where'd ya go Wormy?" Remus asked with the corners of his mouth curling up slightly

"I was unconscious in the hospital wing" Peter told them

"Really?" Sirius asked

"Yes, I can't believe you didn't even notice I was gone" Peter burst into tears

"Oh Wormy, we was just kiddin', we missed ya, really, it's just there's been alot goin on while you were gone, we just needed a little fun" James told him running his hand through his hair

"Yeah Wormy, we didn't mean it" Remus agreed

"We'll never do this to you again Wormytail, we swear" Sirius told him

"Really?" Peter asked

"No!" Sirius grinned, "It's too much fun! We can't stop or our lives will be... What's the word?"

"Boring?" James suggested

"Yeah, boring" Sirius agreed jumping into the pile of feathers on the floor...

Meanwhile in the girls dormitories, Lily was curled up on the seat next to the window reading a book while Laura flicked through a magazine. Emma was braiding Natalie's hair and talking about guys to go to the Halloween Ball with

"Hey Lils, why don't you go with James?" Emma asked her

"What? Why on earth would I do that?" Lily was stunned

"Why do you, like, hate him so much?" Natalie asked her

"Because, he picks on innocent people just for pleasure and makes them feel like tiny little specks of rubbish that nobody knows exist" She told them

"Yeah, but so does Remus, an you still kissed him" Natalie told her

"Yeah, but, that was different" Lily said

"How?" Laura asked

"Just because" Lily snapped

"Ok, ok, no need to get angry" Emma frowned "You really haven't been yourself lately Lily, are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired" Lily mumbled

"Ok" Emma turned back to Natalie, "So, who else you wanna go with?"

"Hmm..."

"Ok, different question... If James asked you out what would you say?" Emma grinned

"Well he, like, probably _wouldn't _ask me, coz he's, like, never asked out anyone except Lily since we first got to Hogwarts, but _if_ he did, I'd say yes"

"What?" Lily screeched "Are you mad?"

"No, but James is _really_ hot and _really_ sweet" Natalie told her

Emma nodded "But Remus is so much better" she whispered to Laura who giggled

"You're all insane" Lily threw down her book

"Maybe, or maybe you just can't see what's right in front of you" Emma shrugged "Ok Nat, what if Sirius asked you?"

"Hell yeah"

"Remus?"

"No coz I know how much you like him" Natalie smiled at her

"Oh, thanks, that's so sweet" Emma gave her a hug

"Hey, did ya hear there's gonna be a new girl startin' tomorrow? Lauren someone. In our year. She's transferring from Beauxbatons" Natalie said suddenly "I hope she's in Gryffindor"

"Yeah, that'd be cool" Emma grinned

The next day

As Emma, Lily, Natalie and Laura walked to the Great Hall for breakfast, Professor McGonagall stopped them. Standing next to her was a girl with green-brown eyes and brown hair with blonde streaks.

"Girls, this is Lauren Clark. She's just transferred from Beauxbatons and has been sorted into Gryffindor. I want you three to show her around and make sure she is alright." Professor McGonagall said before turning to Lauren and saying "Lauren, this is Lily, Emma, Laura and Natalie who are also in your house"

"Hey Lauren" Lily greeted her "Welcome to Hogwarts"

"Hi" Natalie smiled at her

"Hey! Have you had breakfast yet?" Emma asked "Coz I'm starving!"

"Nope" Lauren replied as they walked into the hall and sat down

As they sat down, the Marauders were just getting up and Lauren's watched them go past

"Oh my god, who is that?" she asked Emma "He is sooooooooo bloody hot!!"

"Which one?" Emma asked quickly _'please don't be Remus'_ she thought to herself

"The one with the long hair and glasses"

As Emma breathed a sigh of relief, Natalie answered for her

"That's James Potter, but don't expect to be able to go out with him. He only want's to go out with Lily. He hasn't been out with anyone else since the first time he saw her"

"Oh, you lucky thing Lily" Lauren sighed "Must be great to have a boyfriend like that!"

"Oh, he's not my boyfriend" Lily quickly corrected her

"Lily refuses to go out with him" Emma told Lauren

"She's mad!" Lauren exclaimed

"Yeah, that's what we've been trying to tell her since we were first years" Natalie sighed

"I can't wait to see who she goes with to the Halloween Ball" Laura said as Lily rolled her eyes

"Do you three ever talk about anything else?" she asked

"Nope!" Natalie grinned

"So if someone else were to go with James you wouldn't mind" Lauren questioned her

"Course not, I'd just think they were mad" Lily told her "Come on, we'd better go before we're late to class and you know how McGonagall gets when we're late"

"Oh, she said that I could have the first period off to unpack my stuff and get a tour of the school" Lauren told them "I'm allowed to take one of you with me"

"Oh, take Emma or Laura" Lily told her "Nat and I gotta do some presentation thingy"

"Take Em," Laura whispered to Lauren "I wanna see them make complete idiots of themselves in front of the whole class"

Lauren grinned "Okay"

"Em, looks like you have the honour" Laura said with a slight smile "Who knows, you might even see a certain someone on the way" she added in a whisper

"Ok, well cyaz" Lauren waved goodbye as they walked to class

"Bye" Emma smiled happily and turned to Lauren "Where you wanna go first?"

"Lets go to the dorm" Lauren suggested "Then I can unpack my stuff and you can give me a tour of the school"

"Okay" Emma turned to go but Lauren stopped her

"Did you really mean what you said about James not going out with anyone since he first saw Lily?" She asked

"Yep" Emma replied as they walked out of the hall

"Wow" Lauren thought outloud

They were nearly at the dorm when the Marauders walked past

"Hey Em, who's ya friend?" Sirius asked her, his eyes lighting up

"Hey Sirius, this is Lauren, she just transferred from Beauxbatons" Emma told him "Lauren, this is Sirius, Remus, James and Peter."

"Hey" Lauren smiled at them, mainly at James who didn't notice

As the Marauders walked off to class, Remus stayed behind and whispered to Emma, "Meet me in the courtyard at 1:00... in private"

"Ok" Emma whispered back as Remus ran to catch up with his friends

"Hey, are you two going out or something?" Lauren asked her as soon as they were gone

"I wish" Emma said, blushing "I wonder what her wants to see me for"

"Probly wants to ask you to the Halloween Ball" Lauren told her

"Yeah right" Emma muttered "Come on, we'd better get going"

As they walked up the stairs, Lauren suddenly blurted out "Lily is so mad, I mean if someone that hot asked me out I'd be sooo totally saying yes but she's never once even thought about it?"

"Yeah, and James won't go out with anyone else. He says if he can't go out with Lily he's not gonna go out with anyone at all!" Emma shrugged "Trust me, plenty of people have asked him but he just refuses"

"Betcha I could get him to go with me to the Halloween Ball" Lauren's sudden outburst shocked Emma

"Bet you couldn't" Emma replied

"You just watch me" Lauren grinned

"And how do you plan to get James to go with you" Emma asked

"Oh, you'll see" Lauren replied "I have my ways..."

When Emma and Lauren met up with Laura, Natalie and Lily later that day, Emma couldn't wait to tell her sister about her meeting with Remus. As Lauren turned to talk to Natalie and Lily, Emma pulled Laura aside and told her about Remus and what Lauren had said about James

Laura was speechless but soon said "I doubt she'll be able to convince him though, she doesn't know how much he's done to try and get Lily to go out with him"

"Yeah, well I gotta go get ready to meet Remus now so cya later" She said goodbye to all of them before walking to the dorm to redo her hair and makeup.

As she walked into the courtyard, she saw Remus pacing up and down next to one of the hedges looking extremely flustered

"Hey Remus" she said walking up to him

"Hey Emma" he replied, running his hand through his hair

_'Omigod he looks so hot when he does that!!'_ Emma thought to herself as she sat down

Remus began pacing again, he was clearly nervous

"Remus, what is it" Emma asked "Stand still for a minute and tell me"

"Ok, sorry" Remus mumbled sitting down next to her "It's just, I wanted to know... I mean, I wanted to ask you, if you wanna... I mean you don't have to... I just, sorta, you know, wondered, if you'd... do you want to... would you..."

"Would I what" Emma whispered

"Will you go to the Halloween Ball with me" Remus blurted out

"Oh my god are you serious?" Emma whispered

"Yes" Remus said standing up and starting to pace again "I knew this was a bad idea" he mumbled to himself as Emma stood up

"What are you talking about" she asked him "Of course I'll go with you"

"See, I knew you'd say no" Remus mumbled, still pacing

"Uh, Remus" Emma said as he span around to face her

"Yeah" he muttered

"I said yes" Emma told him "I'd love to go with you"

"Are you serious?" Remus whispered

"Yes, of course" Emma said, her blue eyes sparkling, "I just can't beleive you asked me, I never even knew you liked me" she blushed and looked at the ground

"I never even imagined _you'd_ like me!" Remus told her running his hand through his hair again

"And why wouldn't I like you?" Emma quizzed

"I dunno, maybe coz you're smart, funny, gorgeous and best friends with someone who can't even bear to look at my friend" Remus told her

"Well you were wrong" Emma told him, looking up into his eyes

As he bent down and kissed her, she felt her heart do a somersault. They walked back to the common room together where they met James

"Can I talk to you Moony?" he whispered, "Alone"

"Is that ok" Remus asked Emma

"Yeah, sure" Emma replied

"See ya" Remus gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked off with James

"Ok, what is it Prongs?" Remus asked

"I'ts just, I've decided to give up on Lily ever going out with me..." James choked "I've realised it's never gonna happen so why waste my life on a lost cause? The next person who asks me, I'm gonna go to the Halloween Ball with..."


	2. Halloween Dates

**Tricks Troubles and Tantrums  
****Chapter 2 - Halloween Dates**

Disclaimer - No I do not own Harry Potter (even though he isn't even _in_ this story) I don't own the Marauders or Lily either - only my characters... which are actually my friends so I don't really even own them...?!? ... only Laura coz that's ME!!!! :P

This fic iz dedicated to Lauren - I said I'd rite a Marauders fic an dedicate it 2 u an now I hav

: P luv ya

Hope u like it plz R&R

Chapter 2

As James walked slowly out of the common room next morning he met Lauren who was very bubbly and full of energy which made him feel even more upset

"Hey James," Lauren said "I was just wondering, do you want to go to the Halloween Ball with me next weekend"

"Yeah, sure whatever" James shrugged and walked off

Lauren stood there stunned _'Well, that was easy'_ she thought to herself, running off to tell her friends the good news. When she got back to the dormitory, only Laura was there so she told her but Laura wouldn't believe her.

Later on that morning, Laura went up to Sirius

"Is it true that James is going to the ball with Lauren?" she asked him but he seemed to know nothing about it.

"If he is then he hasn't told me about it" Sirius said sadly

Laura looked at him confused "Oh my god, you like her don't you?!?" she squealed

"Shut up Laura" Sirius put a hand across her mouth "If you tell anyone about this I swear, I don't know what I'm gonna do to you"

"You shouldn't swear, it's bad for your health" Laura said with a grin

Sirius glared at her "I mean it"

"Okay, okay, I won't tell anyone" she bit her lip before grinning again and walking away from him

She spotted Remus and asked him about Lauren and James

"Well if Lauren was the first person to ask him since last night then it must be true" Remus sighed. Laura looked very puzzled so he explained the whole thing

"Poor James" Laura said before walking off still slightly stunned. She met up with her sister in the corridor and told her the whole story

"Omigod" Emma was just as shocked as Laura "Wonder what Lily's gonna think"

"Yeah. Hey, have you told Luce 'bout you going out with Remus yet?" Laura asked

"No, I'm too scared of what he might do. I mean it was bad enough when we got put in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin but I don't think he'll be able to stand the fact that I'm going out with one of his worst enemies" Emma shuddered at the thought of her muggle-hating brother, Lucius, and his Slytherin friends

"Well he's gonna find out one way or another" Laura told her "It'd probly be better coming from you"

"Yeah, I spose" Emma sighed "Oh well, I gotta go meet Remus now" Emma blushed

"Oooh, don't let me keep you from your precious Remus" Laura teased as Emma hit her on the arm

"Ow, that didn't hurt" Laura exclaimed as Emma walked off with her nose as high up in the air as possible, to find her boyfriend, trying not to laugh

As she came around the corner she bumped into James.

"Sorry James," Emma grinned "Head in the clouds"

"Yeah, whatever" James muttered and kept walking

As he went to the dorm to get his books her felt hot tears starting to well up in his eyes. He pushed them away angrily. Why was everyone so bloody happy? He couldn't understand it. Walking into the room he bumped into Sirius coming out. Sirius smiled then his look turned to one of concern as he saw James expression and red eyes.

"James, what's wrong?" Sirius said as James sank down against the wall, tears now falling down his face

"I - I - I've given up on L - L - Lily ever going out with me an - an every one is just so- so happy an I just feel like c - curling up into a - a little ball and - and - and just dying" James choked as Sirius put his arm around his friend.

They sat there for another couple of minutes before James stood up shakily, wiped his red eyes and whispered to Sirius "I think we'd better go now before we're late to class"

"Are you sure you're ok?" Sirius asked him getting a nod in reply

"I spose I just gotta face the facts. I'm never gonna be with Lily so I may as well get on with my life" James sighed sadly as they walked to their Defence Against the Dark Arts class

During class James didn't hear a thing Professor Sharp said and when the bell rang for the end of the lesson, Remus had to pull on his arm to get him to stand up and leave the classroom

As they said goodbye to Sirius who wasn't in their Arithmancy class James just stood there like a zombie, staring into space and Remus nearly walked into him

Finally they got to class with Remus and Peter practically pushing James all the way there

Meanwhile, Sirius' Muggle Studies class was standing outside the door waiting for Professor Greeb to arrive. Sirius was leaning against the wall trying to think of something he could do to cheer James up and watching Emma, Laura and Natalie when Daniel Killburn, the guy Natalie had the hugest crush on walked up to his friends

"Omigod, omigod, omigod" Natalie whispered

"Go on Nat, ask him to go with you" Laura whispered to her

"Yeah, go on" Emma agreed "Imagine - you, going to the Ball with Daniel Killburn"

"Oh, ok, when you put it that way" Natalie grinned and walked over to Daniel and his friends "Ah, Daniel, could I speak to you?" Natalie asked "Privately"

Daniel looked her up and down "Yeah, whatever, whaddya want?"

"I was just wondering" Natalie turned bright red "Would you go to the Ball with me?"

"And why the hell would I wanna do that?" Daniel looked at her with a look of disgust on his face

Natalie felt tears brimming in her eyes "Because, because" she stammered "Oh just forget it" she span around and ran off in the opposite direction, tears streaming down her face

She bumped into Professor Greeb coming round the corner. The professor looked at her and turned to Sirius "You there" she pointed a finger at him "Take this girl to Madam Pomfrey immediately"

"Yes Professor" Sirius replied and walked over to Natalie who was now sitting against the wall around the corner, sobbing. He helped her up and walked with her to the Hospital Wing where Madam Pomfrey made her lie down

He sat next to her for about ten minutes before she stopped crying and rolled over surprised to see he was still there

"You know you could've left" she whispered shakily

"I know" Sirius replied "But I wanted to see if you were ok first"

"Thanks but why would you care" Natalie wondered "Nobody else does so why you?"

"You really think no-one cares about you?" Sirius asked her

"Why would they... I mean you heard what Daniel said" Natalie replied

"Yeah, that's one person" Sirius told her

"There's no way I'm going to the Ball now" Natalie whispered "Not after being humiliated like that" She felt more tears in her eyes and pushed them away

"Oh, well that's a real shame, coz I was just about to ask if you'd come with me" Sirius sighed "Just as friends, but that's ok, I can always ask someone else"

"What?" Natalie was shocked "Why would _you_ want to go with _me_?"

"Coz you're my friend" Sirius replied "Daniel's only one person, don't let him put you off having a good time. Besides, it might even make people jealous" Sirius smirked thinking of his ulterior motive

(A/N ooooh ulterior motive... I _wonder_ what that could be)

"You'd really do that for me?" Natalie whispered

"Yeah, course I would" Sirius smiled at her "Now come on, we'd better go, it's almost the end of the period an I gotta talk to James"

"Ok" Natalie smiled as Sirius helped her up

Emma and Laura met up with Natalie at the end of the period.

"Omigod! Are you okay?" they said at the same time "It's all our fault. If we hadn't convinced you to ask him this never would've happened"

"It's ok guys, really" Natalie surprised them "Coz guess what?"

"What?" the twins said together

"I'm going with Sirius!" Natalie said gleefully

"What! How?" Laura was speechless

"Omigod, that is soo cool!" Emma said "You guys make such a good couple!"

"Oh, no, we're just going as friends" Natalie told them

"Not for long I'll bet!" Emma squealed

"Have you told Lily yet?" Laura asked with a smirk

"Haven't seen her" Natalie told them as Lily and Lauren came round the corner

"Haven't seen who?" Lily asked

"You, coz I got some great news!" Natalie exclaimed excitedly

"What?" Lily asked

"I'm going to the Halloween Ball with... wait for it... Sirius Black!!!!!"

"Omigod, really?" Lauren squealed as Lily rolled her eyes

"Yep!" Natalie grinned

"That's so cool" Lauren told her " He's hot too!" Laura grinned

"I know" Natalie grinned "I still can't believe he asked me"

"So, who are you goin with Laura?" Lily wondered, attempting to change the subject off the Marauders

"At the moment, nobody and I don't expect that to change" Laura told her "But I'm used to that so... meh" she shrugged

"Don't say that" Lauren told her "I'll betcha someone asks you by Wednesday"

"Yep sure" Laura muttered to herself

The rest of the day went by in a bit of a blur. Wherever anyone turned all people were doing was talking about the Halloween Ball in 5 days time

The next day at lunchtime, Laura was sitting by the windowsill in the dorm thinking when her owl Freckle came flying up to her with a long stemmed red rose in her beak

Laura sat there stunned before Freckle put the rose on her lap and pecked her softly. Laura came out of her trance and picked up the rose. She held it up to her nose and breathed in its aroma.

She sighed and untangled the note that was tied around Freckle's leg

"For Miss Malfoy. From your secret admirer" she read out loud as Emma walked into the room

"Oh gee, I have a secret admirer? Thanks for telling me!" she joked as Laura put down the rose

"Well it can't possibly be for me then" she sighed

"What are you talking about?" Emma wondered

"Me, a _secret admirer_?" Laura sighed "How many guy's want to go out with someone with my reputation?"

(A/N has anyone ever noticed how hard it is to type with long fingernails? And no Emma that doesn't mean I'm gonna cut them... sozzi pplz)

"You wanna bet?" Emma asked "I'll betcha there's plenty of guys this could have come from"

"Oh yeah, name one" Laura challenged her

"Well, there's... well it could be... well I spose it might be..." Emma stammered

"See, I told you so" Laura said with a grin

"Well who gave it to you?" Emma asked her

"I dunno, Freckle just brought it to me" Laura told her

"Ooooh... Freckle an Laura, sittin in a tree" Emma started singing before Laura threw a pillow at her

"Shut up Em" Laura muttered

"Sorry" Emma grinned at her sister "Well anyways, I think that if you wanna know who sent it to you you should send a note back to them asking who they are"

"How?" Laura asked

"Easy, Freckle knows who it came from so just give her a note to send back" Emma said

"Wow" Laura muttered "An I thought you were supposed to be the dumb blonde!"

"Hey, I heard that" Emma said huffily "I'm not talking to you any more"

"Yay" Laura said sarcastically, picking up a quill and paper and thinking of what to write

"Hey, that's not very nice" Emma said sniffily

"I thought you weren't talking to me" Laura said innocently

"I... I'm not" Emma replied quickly sticking her nose high up in the air. She then went to leave but walked into the door

"Oww my nose" she shrieked "Owwww"

"Are you okay?" Laura asked

"I'm not talking to you" Emma said, standing up and crashing into the door again

"Owwww. My face" she screamed again

"You _sure_ you're okay?" Laura asked, trying not to laugh

"I said I'm not talking to you and I_ meant _I'm not talking to you" Emma turned and opened the door all the way then, spinning back around to face Laura, stuck her tongue out and fell down the stairs with a shriek

Laura shook her head laughing and went back to her note

Dear whoever sent this, she wrote

Who are you, why did you send me this

She then signed it and tied it to Freckle's leg and told her to deliver it

Finding a vase and filling it with water she put the rose next to her bed and went downstairs to the common room to wait for Freckle

Sitting in her favourite chair by the fire, Laura got a fright when Lauren came up behind her

"Heya Laura" Lauren greeted her as Laura nearly jumped out of her chair

"God Lauren, don't scare me like that that" Laura shreiked

"Sorry" Lauren said

"Did you want me for something?" Laura asked

"Yeah, I was just wondering if I could borrow Freckle for a while" Lauren asked "Cats aren't really that good at delivering mail"

"Ahh... sorry, I kinda just sent her off with a note about 5 mins ago" Laura said biting her lip

"Oh, ok then, I'll ask someone else" Lauren replied

"Sozzi" Laura said

"That's ok, it's not your fault" Lauren said flopping down on the couch as Freckle flew up and landed on Laura's shoulder

"Heya Freckle" Laura greeted her "That was quick"

She untied the note around Freckle's leg and read it to herself

To Laura

I sent this to you because I want to go to the Halloween Ball with you but I'm too afraid to ask as you're probably already going with someone else she read and re-read to make sure she wasn't seeing things

"What is it?" Lauren asked, looking at the piece of paper with interest. Laura told her about the rose and showed her the note, which she looked at confused then realised something

"I told you so" she said with a grin

"What?" Laura asked, confused

"I told you someone would ask you out by Wednesday" Lauren smirked "See, I was right!"

"Amazing" Laura said slightly sarcastically

"So, you gonna send another note back?" Lauren asked

"But you said you needed to borrow Freckle" Laura replied

"Oh, there's plenty of people I can borrow owls off" Lauren said "I wanna see who this is from"

"Okay, if you insist" Laura shrugged "What should I write in my next note?"

"Find out what his name is, an that sorta stuff" Lauren told her

"I asked for his name in my last note but he didn't tell me" Laura replied

"Well how 'bout you tell him that you're not going with anyone already but you won't go with him if he doesn't tell you who he is" Lauren suggested

"Okay" Laura replied while finding a quill and parchment

Dear whoever sent me this and still didn't tell me their name,

Who are you? No I'm not going to the ball with anyone already but I also won't go with you if you don't tell me who you are. Plz write back.

Laura.

Tying the note to Freckle's leg, she sent her to deliver it and turned to Lauren

"So are you really able to predict the future or was that just a weird coincidence?" she asked

"I'm not exactly sure" Lauren thought out loud "I mean I've predicted a few small things before but never anything major"

"Hmm" Laura muttered "I spose it could just be a coincidence then"

"Oh. My. God!" Lauren breathed looking past Laura towards the other side of the room

Turning around slowly towards the door of the common room and peeking around the side of the chair, she saw a really cute guy sit down with Freckle on his shoulder

"Yeah, oh my god" she whispered to Lauren who was still staring at him "Oi, Lauren, quit staring, you're kinda obvious" Laura whispered before peeking around the chair again

"Oh, my god" Lauren whispered after snapping back out of her staring

"Mmmmn" Laura sighed "Wonder who he is"

"Ummmn... I kinda know who..." Lauren said with a gulp

"Who?" Laura said excitedly

"Ahhh, my brother" Lauren told her emabarrased

"That's your brother!" Laura said, amazed "You never told me you had a brother. Or that he was so hot!"

Lauren rolled her eyes "Half brother. And he still hasn't noticed you're here" she looked over at him again

"Who is he?" Laura asked her "Like what's his name?"

"Will" Lauren said shortly as Laura went into a trance

"I can't believe my brother likes my best friend" Lauren said shaking her head

"Hey!" Laura said, snapping out of her trance and pretending to be insulted "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ahhh... Nothing" Lauren said quickly "It's just a bit of a surprise, that's all"

"Yeah, sure, whatever" Laura said sarcastically "I still can't believe it"

"C'mon, we'd better hurry before we're late to class" Lauren said, changing the subject "You know how angry Sharp gets when we're late" Getting up and walking across the common room to the portrait hole Will looked up and smiled at them but said nothing

Walking down the corridor, Laura felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle and felt like someone was watching them. She turned around quickly but no one was there

Turning the corner, her bag got caught on a nail and ripped causing all her books to scatter on the floor

"Oh no" she muttered as Lauren turned around to see what was wrong. As Laura bent down to pick up her books she told Lauren to go on without her and tell the teacher she was going to be late

"Okay" Lauren said walking off "Good Luck!"

As Laura leaned over to get her DADA book she felt a prickle on her neck again and turned around to see Will leaning against the wall watching her

She sighed and turned back around to her books scattered all over the floor. Hearing footsteps she looked up and saw Will bend down and help pick up some of her books

"Thanks" she whispered as he stood up and put out his hand to help her up

"So why me?" she asked "I mean there's a whole heap of girls out there that are... I dunno... I mean, have you never heard the rumours?"

"No?" he replied shortly

"Well do you think maybe you should?" she asked while starting to walk down the corridor

He started walking beside her and grinned slightly "Why, you got a deep dark secret?"

Laura bit her lip as he raised an eyebrow

"Look, I gotta go now but I'll talk to ya later" Laura said awkwardly before going through the classroom door

* * *

"Hey, what's up with you?" Emma asked Laura who was sitting on her bed staring into space with a pen in her hand and her diary open on her lap

"What?" Laura muttered, coming out of her trance

"You. What's up?" Emma repeated

"Nothing" Laura muttered

"Yep sure. Spill" Emma sat down on the edge of the bed

Laura shook her head "It's nothing

"Mmn-hmmn" Emma nodded "So did you find out who that rose was from?"

Laura bit her lip and looked away, tears forming in her eyes

* * *

Saturday Afternoon

(The night of the ball... duh)

"Okay, on the count of three everyone come out" Lauren said "One..."

"Two..." everyone joined in "Three!" they said as they came out from behind the curtains and saw each other in their dresses for the first time (A Beauxbatons tradition which Lauren convinced them to try)

Seeing each other their jaws dropped open at how gorgeous everyone looked

Lauren was wearing a black strapless dress which went down to just above her knees. Her blonde streaked hair was out and wavy and the long gold earrings she was wearing sparkled in the light. Her gold bracelets jingled together when she moved and her silver nailpolish on her toes matched perfectly with her black strappy shoes

Emma was in a pink diamond studded dress with long white gloves that also had diamonds around the top. Around her neck was a pink diamond necklace with a matching ring. Her blonde hair was out and flowed down her back and her pink shoes (also diamond studded) were the exact same colour as her dress

Laura wore a dark blue dress that changed colour in the light, down almost to her knees and had a diamond teardrop necklace and the silver charm bracelet she had gotten a few years ago. Her light brown hair was up in a bun with curls and crimped bits coming out of it. Her _extremely_ long fingernails were painted with dark blue nailpolish that matched her dress and silver strappy high-heeled shoes finished it off

Lily was wearing a long forest-green dress with long sleeves that flared out at the bottom to reveal the diamond ring she had once gotten for Christmas without knowing who it was from. Her red hair was curled and her eyes really stood out with the colour of her dress

Natalie was in a light blue dress that faded to dark blue at the bottom and her dark brown hair was braided with ribbons through it. A gold bracelet sat on her wrist and her toenails were dark blue underneath her silver shoes

After everyone had stood there staring at each other for a couple of minutes, Emma broke the silence

"Well, I gotta go now" she said excitedly "I'm meeting Remus in 5 mins so..." she trailed off

"Have fun tonight Em" Laura gave her sister a hug "You look gorgeous"

Emma grinned "Thanks, you do too" she walked over and opened the door

"Watch out for those stairs" Laura said cheekily

"Very funny Laura" Emma replied sarcastically "See ya'z later, have fun" she said to all of them before going out the door to meet her boyfriend

"Well, you wanna go now?" Lauren asked after Emma left

"Good idea" Natalie replied as she walked over to the door "Halloween Ball here we come!!"

* * *

A/N Yes I know that was a really lame ending but i promise the nxt chappie will b better - i promise... i hope

Thanx 2 all mi reviewers - aka Emma and Lauren x3 (or possibubbly more)

Lauren, ur gonna b happi bout nxt chappie coz yes he's gonna b with u

Emma u'll probly b happi with n-e chap tht has u an Remus in it so...

Next chapter - who's gonna get together, who's gonna split up, who's gonna have a huge fight and who's gonna start to put an evil plot to work???

PLUS - Enter the Marshmallow!!! (yuk)


	3. The Halloween Ball

**Tricks Troubles and Tantrums-  
****Chapter 3 - Halloween Ball**

Disclaimer- No I don't own Harry Potter coz I don't like ugly guys like that who think they're the best and go and get their godfather killed coz they think they're being brave and heroic when they're not and they're actually just try-hards who have lots of good luck all the time

This fic iz 4 Lauren mwa luv ya

Chapter 3

At the Halloween Ball!

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" screamed Lucius Malfoy, grabbing his sister Emma's arm and pulling her away from Remus who she had been dancing with a moment ago

"Hmmn. Let me think... How about dancing with my boyfriend" Emma said

"_That_ is your boyfriend" Lucius spat "That piece of filth? Are you insane?"

"No, but you seem to be" Emma retorted angrily

"How dare you..." Lucius started to say before Emma cut him off

"Oh go away why don't you" she shrieked her blue eyes flashing dangerously "Look, your little piece of cotton-candy look-alike girlfriend is waiting for you"

With that remark, Lucius stepped closer to her and pointed his finger at her face "How dare you insult Bianca like that..." he hissed "She's twice the..."

"Size of me?" Emma cut in "No, I'd say it's more than that"

"At least she doesn't turn into an beast once a month... Owwwww" he screamed as Emma slapped him hard across the face

"How dare you insult my boyfriend like that" she said, her blue eyes filled with rage then Professor Pointy came up to them

"Is everything okay here?" he asked sharply

"Yes Professor" Emma said quickly "My brother here was just telling me how nice me and Remus looked together" she smiled sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes

"Very well then" Professor Pointy said "Carry on"

As he walked away, Lucius shot Emma a dirty look and hissed loudly "If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from him"

He then stalked away to his girlfriend Bianca who was wearing a giant white puffy dress covered in pink love hearts and a giant pink silky bow surrounded her rather large middle

Emma's eyes suddenly filled with tears as Remus comforted her with a hug

"Shhhh baby, it's gonna be okay" he whispered as she wiped her eyes

"I know, I just..." she said then realised something "Is my mascara running?" she asked very seriously looking up at him

"No, it's fine" he told her while trying not to laugh

Looking up into his eyes, she felt all the anger melt away and leaned up to kiss him passionately as Lucius watched them with an evil scheme forming in his mind

Meanwhile, Sirius and Natalie were sitting at one of the tables talking when Daniel walked up

"Hi Natalie" he said nervously "I was just wondering, do you wanna dance?"

Natalie's jaw dropped open in shock "I, I'd love to" she stammered "Is that okay Sirius?"

"Yeah, course it is" he smiled "Have fun"

As Natalie walked away, Bianca noticed and, getting bored with Lucius constantly talking about how pissed off he was about his sister, walked over to Sirius

"Hi Sirius" she said in her very high-pitched voice "Don't you reckon I'm just sooo beautiful"

"Gee, I didn't realise it was marshmallow decorating season already" Sirius said solemnly

"What?" Bianca squeaked

"You look like a giant marshmallow" Sirius replied "Better be careful, someone might try and eat you"

"Who's eating what?" Peter asked coming up behind them

(A/N- Eeeewwwwwwwwwwwww)

"Nothing Peter" Sirius muttered, getting up and walking away to the table where Lily was sitting by herself and attempting to start a conversation with her but having no luck

"Hey Peter, don't you reckon I'm just soooo beautiful?" Bianca asked, her cold grey eyes glistening evilly "Coz I think you're just gorgeous"

"Really?" Peter squeaked excitedly

"Yeah, sure" Bianca replied with a smirk

Peter then jumped onto Bianca and started kissing her forcefully much to the disgust of everyone who saw them. They then decided to go somewhere else and ended up making out in a mop cupboard

(A/N- teeheehee... mop... teeheehee... sorri 2 any1 who doesn't no wot i'm tlkn bout... it's just a joke b-tween me n mi friends)

James and Lauren were sitting at another table in silence while James was constantly glancing over in Lily's direction. Lauren who was by that time was getting very pissed off tried to start up a conversation but James just answered her questions vaguely

"Hey James, you wanna dance?" Lauren asked impatiently

"Yeah, sure..." James mumbled getting up slowly as Lauren dragged him onto the dancefloor

As they danced, James saw Sirius get up and leave Lily's table to talk to his cousin Andromeda and, watching Lily, saw one single solitary tear roll down her cheek

"I'm sorry Lauren" James said quietly, dropping her hands, "I can't do this"

Walking off the dancefloor, James went over to Lily and cupped her face in his hand, wiping away her tear with his thumb

"You shouldn't cry like that" he said softly "You'll ruin your pretty face"

Lily sniffed as James held his hand out to her "Come with me" he said as she took his hand and stood up, walking across the dance floor, past Lauren, to the entrance hall

Lauren, seeing this, collapsed on the ground sobbing into her hands. A minute or so later she felt someone sit down next to her and put their arm around her shoulders

She looked up through blurry eyes to see Sirius sitting there and started sobbing into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. After a while Lauren started to stop crying and looked up at Sirius again

"Why?" she asked quietly

"Why what?" Sirius said gently

"Why did he make me think he liked me then just go off with her?" Lauren said shakily

"Coz James has only ever had eyes for Lily" Sirius said "He only went out with someone else coz he said he was giving up on her and going out with the next person who asked him"

"But that's just..." Lauren trailed off and looked down at the ground

"Mmmn" Sirius agreed "James can be an idiot sometimes but I've kinda gotten used to that" he sighed "He doesn't realise what he's missing out on though"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lauren quizzed wiping the tears away from her eyes

"That I know someone who likes you and you only" Sirius said "They're just too afraid to ask you out"

"Well they shouldn't be" Lauren said confused "I mean what's the worst that can happen?"

"Rejection" Sirius said shortly

"Well who is this mystery person?" Lauren said innocently

"Ohh just a friend of mine" Sirius lied

"Well if this 'friend of yours' is half as nice as you then I don't think I'll be saying no in a hurry" Lauren said with a grin "You wanna dance?"

"Okay" Sirius said, slightly shocked, getting to his feet and helping her up

They danced for a while until a slower song came on. Lauren wrapped her arms around Sirius' neck and looked up into his eyes as they leaned in so their foreheads were touching, staring longingly into each other's eyes

"That friend you were talking about doesn't really exist, does he?" she asked cheekily "Coz I think I'm falling for someone else"

"No" Sirius said as they closed the remaining gap, Lauren closed her eyes and felt his soft lips gently brush against hers. She moved in even closer and felt her heart flutter as their kiss got more and more intense

Watching them from the other side of the hall, Laura smiled and walked over to Will who was watching them with his mouth wide open

"What's wrong?" Laura asked, puzzled

"Nothing, it's just..." Will trailed off

"Just what?" Laura asked

"How can they already... I mean I thought she was going out with James someone..." Will said

"No, James was just using her to try and get over Lily. Doesn't seem to have worked though" Laura told him

"Well who's this?" Will asked

"Sirius Black" Laura replied

"I still don't get how she can go from one to the other so quickly" Will said, confused

"No one can resist the charms of Sirius Black for long" Laura said casually

"So, you mean he's _your_..." Will started before Laura cut him off

"No, I went out with Sirius in fifth year but it's over now, we're just friends" she told him

"Really?" Will asked still kind of confused

"Yeah" Laura said "But can we get off that topic now?"

"Okay, you wanna dance?" he asked

"Sure" she replied, taking his hand and walking onto the dancefloor with him

Meanwhile Lily and James had gone out to the decorated courtyard and were walking along slowly. Coming to a dead-end, James let out a sigh and turned to face Lily

"Lily, I'm only gonna ask you this once more, then I'll leave you alone forever" he said "Will you go out with me?"

"Yes" Lily said, surprising even herself "Yes I will go out with you James"

"You- You will?" James said shocked

"Geez James I said yes and I meant yes" Lily said jokingly, sitting down on one of the benches "Did you want me to say no or something?"

"No, never, it's just..." James spluttered "What made you change your mind?"

"Just that I realised what you were like without all the tricks and mean stuff you do" Lily said

"Oh" James said sadly, sitting down next to her and looking at the ground "Well then I'm still the same me so I guess that means you don't want to go out with me"

Lily reached out and put her hand on the side of his face, pulling it around so it was facing her and kissed him gently

"That proof enough for you?" she said with a slight grin

James was speechless

"What?" Lily said innocently, "Didn't ya like it?"

"Like It!" James said, pulling her into another more passionate kiss "I Loved It!"

Walking back into the Great Hall hand in hand, James and Lily saw Emma and Remus, Lauren and Sirius and Laura and Will dancing when all of a sudden a flash of colour exploded in the air above them

Lots of people screamed including Emma who grabbed tightly onto Remus

"Fireworks!" Laura squealed in delight

Sirius, James and Remus smiled at each other which Lauren noticed

"You did this didn't you?" she said excitedly as they looked at each other then at the ground

"You did!" Lily said looking at James with glee

"Yes, we did" he said sheepishly

"It's beautiful" Laura said, watching the giant explosions of light enchantedly

"We thought you'd all like it" Sirius said

"This is soooo cool" Emma said, getting over her shock and kissing Remus in excitement

"Thankyou" Remus said casually as another slow song came on

Sirius wrapped his arms around Lauren's waist and, both facing the same way they watched the fireworks while moving slowly back and forth

Emma and Remus were dancing with Remus twirling Emma around on the end of his finger while Lily and James were swaying backwards and forwards kissing

Will had his arms around Laura's shoulders and they were swaying gently from side to side when the clock struck midnight and the fireworks stopped as a bright green mist spread across the room

Sirius, James and Remus looked at each other puzzled as the room started spinning around gradually getting faster when Laura fainted, only just being caught by Will before she hit the ground

* * *

She opened her eyes and looked blearily at the blinding white light in front of her and seeing that she was lying on her bed in the dorm

Getting up slowly she walked out the door into the common room and saw the back of Emma's head over the top of one of the armchairs. Putting a hand up to her throbbing forehead, she walked over and breathed in sharply

Sitting on the chair opposite Emma was... herself? 'No, It couldn't be' she thought slowly as someone walked up behind her and Emma and "Laura" turned to look

Seeing their faces properly now, Laura realised they looked younger, _'at least a year or so younger' _she thought, and turning around to see what they were looking at saw a younger Sirius as well

He walked straight past her to the other Laura who stood up as he kissed her on the cheek

Breathing in sharply again, she realised she was seeing what had happened to her in fifth year

(A/N - coz there's 2 Laura's now the Laura who has gone back in time will be Laura and the younger Laura will just be Laura)

"Hey gorgeous" Laura greeted Sirius "How was Quidditch practice?"

"Great" Sirius said, running his hand through his wild black hair "Pretty chilly out there though, I could do with some warming up" his dark eyes glistened mischeviously

"Oh, really?" Laura said, tilting her head on one side innocently "And how do you suppose you're gonna do that?"

"Like this" Sirius replied, grabbing her waist and pulling her onto his lap

She giggled and put her arm around his neck, bending down and kissing him softly

As they eventually pulled away, Emma stood up, shaking her head slightly "I'll just leave you two to it then, shall I?" she said walking across the room and out the portrait hole as Laura sighed and laid her head on Sirius shoulder

Getting up to follow Emma, Laura heard someone calling her name. It sounded very distant yet familiar

Suddenly a bright green light flashed in front of her eyes and she saw the room spin again. Closing her eyes tightly, she felt someone clutching her hand and felt a cool breeze on her face

* * *

She opened her eyes slowly and as everything flickered back into view, she saw Emma, Lily and Will standing staring at her anxiously while her sister was fanning air onto her face

Looking around her, she saw Lauren, James and Remus in a bunch watching Sirius, who was also on the ground

"What happened?" she wondered out loud

"That green mist stuff came and then you and Sirius both collapsed" Emma told her

"Wh- what was that stuff?" Laura asked

"Dunno" Lily replied "But the Marauders didn't make it happen"

"How, how long was I out for?" Laura questioned

"Only a couple of minutes" Emma said "But it was pretty scary"

"Yeah" Will agreed "You were like pale as"

"It's okay, I'm okay now" Laura turned to look at Emma who was clutching tightly onto her hand and looking terrified. She smiled weakly at her then put her head down on the ground again

A minute or so later, she saw James help Sirius up out of the corner of her eye and blinked back tears. She didn't know why she felt like crying but she knew she couldn't tell anyone what she had seen

Sitting up shakily, she looked at the silver watch on her wrist - ten past twelve - she sighed and looked at Emma who still looked kind of scared

"I'm okay Em" she told her reassuringly "I just feel kinda tired"

Standing up and leaning on Will and Emma for support, they slowly walked to the common room where she kissed him on the cheek and walked up the stairs

Will put his hand up to his face watched her go before deciding to go to bed

Early that morning, at about 3am, Laura still wasn't asleep. Hearing a knock on the wall behind her bed, she sat up with a start

Suddenly, she realised what it was. Knocking softly 3 times in reply, she got up and put on a light blue T-shirt over her pyjamas and slipped her feet into her slippers and crept downstairs so as not to wake anyone

Once she was in the common room, she went and sat in a chair by the dying down fire and stared into the flames waiting, till a voice from the other side of the room broke the silence

"Couldn't sleep either hey?"

"How could you tell?" she asked without looking away from the fire

"If you'd been asleep you wouldn't have answered so quickly" he replied, walking across the room and sitting down next to her with a sigh "I really need to talk to you" he said quietly "I'm just afraid that..." he started

"I'll laugh at you?" she finished

"Yeah" he muttered

"You know I'd never do that Sirius" Laura turned and looked into his dark eyes, seeing things there she had never seen before - anger, hurt, confusion, hatred, fear, but most of all pain

"Yeah I know but you'll probably just think I'm being stupid" he turned away from her and looked into the fire

"Tell me" she said gently

"It's just..." he said slowly "When I was... out of it... tonight... I had this kind of... vision..."

"More of a memory" Laura said quietly, staring into the fire again

Sirius turned his head around quickly "Yeah, It was in 5th year..."

"After your Quidditch practice" Laura finished for him

"How, how did you know?" Sirius asked confused

"I saw the exact same thing" she told him her eyes filling with tears again

"Hey, shhh, don't cry" Sirius said worredly as the tears started pouring down her face

Sirius stood up and sat on the arm of her chair, putting his arm around her shoulder and hugging her

All of a sudden, Laura looked up at him, realising something

"January 3rd... last year" she said quickly "That was the night..." she trailed off

"I still haven't told anyone you know" Sirius said

"Thanks" Laura said quietly "I haven't done that for so long now, not since we broke up, I wish I could, but I'm scared of getting caught"

"Do it now" Sirius suggested

"I can't, someone will see" Laura replied sadly, wishing she could

"It's 3:30 in the morning Laura, how many people are gonna be awake, let alone looking out the window?" Sirius asked "If you want, I'll come with you"

"Really?" Laura looked up at him

"Yeah, you know I will" Sirius told her "C'mon, lets go"

"Hold on a sec" Laura said, getting up and walking up to her dorm where she changed into her dark jeans and a dark blue T-shirt as Emma woke up

"Where are you going?" she asked, raising her eyebrows

"Just for a walk" Laura replied "I can't sleep"

"Oh, okay" Emma muttered and rolled over, promptly falling asleep again

Laura smiled to herself and found the box in the top drawer of her bedside table which she unlocked and got a key out of

Walking downstairs quietly again, she found Sirius waiting for her in jeans and a black top

"You ready?" he asked

She gulped, "Yep"

Together they walked out the portrait hole, through the entrance hall and outside where Sirius went to the broom shed and got out his broom while Laura went to the third tree to the right of the shed and knocked on the trunk three times

A tiny door swung open to reveal a keyhole which she used her key to unlock, opening the whole side of the tree and exposing her broom

"Woah" Sirius exclaimed

"Thanks" Laura smiled "Come on, let's go" she said excitedly, getting on her broom for the first time in over six months and taking off with a hard kick off the ground

Sirius was close behind her and was soon flying next to her above the Forbidden Forest where Laura bumped him, making him spin around sideways on his broom

"Ooh, you're gonna pay for that" Sirius threatened

"Not unless you catch me" Laura replied, flying away with Sirius right behind her

After about five or ten minutes of not being able to catch her, Sirius slowed down his broom so he was hovering in mid air

"What's wrong Sirius, you giving up already?" Laura said with a hint of sarcasm

"You know I can't catch you Laura" Sirius said shortly, pretending not to care

"Yeah, I know" Laura grinnned, doing a loop in the air before flying over to just out of his reach

"You know, I still reckon you'd make a great Quidditch player" Sirius told her

"Stop messing with my mind Sirius, you know I don't want to play Quidditch" Laura replied, not moving any closer to him

"There's nothing there to mess with" Sirius teased

"Oh, really" Laura asked, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, coz if there was then you would never have come close enough for me to catch you" Sirius finished, suddenly speeding towards her as she dived down, causing him to fly over the top of her

Turning around and looking at him smugly, Laura saw his face break into a grin "You're an idiot sometimes Sirius, you know all too well you've never caught me before, what makes tonight so special?"

"You just had to rub it in didn't you" Sirius said, pretending to be upset

"Yeah, that was the general idea" Laura agreed

"Evil" Sirius muttered as Laura looked at her watch

"Its nearly 4am, maybe we should go back in now" Laura suggested sadly

"Okay" Sirius agreed as Laura started flying slowly downwards, dodging out of the way when Sirius came down at her from behind

"How on Earth do you do that?" Sirius asked in amazement

Laura shrugged and landed softly on the ground, jumping off her broom and locking it back in the tree trunk

As they got back to the common room, Sirius went to go upstairs but Laura stopped him

"Hey Siri, Thanks" she said quietly "For everything"

"S'okay" Sirius replied as Laura smiled and walked up the stairs to her own dorm

"Laura?" she heard Lauren say as she came in the door and sat down on the bed

"Yeah" Laura replied

"It's four am, what are you doing up?" Lauren asked

"I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk" Laura told her, changing back into her pyjamas

"Oh" Lauren said "Okaya"

As Laura climbed back into bed and fell asleep, Lauren lay down, staring at the roof, remembering everything that had happened to her that night, from James turning out to be completely using her, to ending up with Sirius...

As she fell asleep, she had a dream in which James got hit in the stomach by a bludger and fell off his broom

* * *

I'm so happy!!!!

I've FINALLY submitted mi 3rd chappie!!!!

Thanx 2 every1 who reviewed

Loz- yeah I no u don't like dat bit but trust me, it's leading 2 sumfin BIG!!!! oh yeah... and broomstick stuff's coming soon... as is lake incident... : P

Em- oooh, evil bro who wants ur b/f dead!!! nasty!

Lastly plz review

Flames are welcome as long as they're constructive and not just stupid people who review just 2 bag sum1's user name coz tht's just really lame

Thanx

luv laura

xxooxxoo


	4. Quidditch

**Tricks Troubles and Tantrums-  
****Chapter 4 - Quidditch**

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter and I don't want to either - I just want all JK Rowling's money coz what's she gonna do with it anywayz?

4 Lauren

Chapter 4

"Lauren" Lauren stirred slightly as she heard Emma calling her name

"Mmmmn?" Lauren murmured

"It's 8:30" Emma told her "If you don't get up now you'll miss the Quidditch match and I think Sirius would prefer it if you were there" Emma finished with a smile

"8:30!" Lauren shrieked, "Why didn't anyone wake me up already?"

"Would you have preferred if I'd just left you there to sleep?" Emma said sarcastically

"No, thanks but, 8:30! I'm never up this late" Lauren exclaimed

"C'mon, I'm going down to breakfast now but if you want I'll wait for you" Emma told her

"Kaya, thanks" Lauren smiled "I'll just be a sec"

A couple of minutes later, Lauren and Emma walked down the stairs to the common room where they found Remus waiting for Emma in one of the chairs by the fire

"Morning" Remus greeted her, kissing her on the cheek

"Oh, don't I get a proper kiss" Emma pretended to be upset as Remus tried not to laugh

"Sorry" Remus apologised before kissing her properly as Lauren pretended to be sick

"Oh, well if that's your general opinion I guess you won't be wanting to see me then will you?" Lauren jumped as Sirius came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist

"And why wouldn't I?" Lauren asked

Sirius shrugged as she turned around and kissed him

As Emma shook her head in mock disbelief Remus turned to her "By the way, next time you see your sister, tell her she's a liar"

"Okay!?!" Emma said, confused "Why?"

"Coz she told me you'd be down in a couple of minutes" Remus told her "That was about an hour ago"

"Hey!" Emma punched him softly on the arm "What's that supposed to mean"

"That your sister's a liar" Remus replied "C'mon, I'm starving - have been for the past hour or so"

"Hey" Emma objected as Remus put his arm around her shoulder

"I'm joking" he insisted "Really. I am hungry though"

"Ditto" Sirius agreed

"You already had breakfast" Remus reminded him

"Mmmn, so?" Sirius didn't see why that was a problem

Remus shook his head as they walked over to the portrait hole and down to breakfast

"Hey" Laura greeted them as they sat down next to her

"Hey" they replied

"Where's James 'n' Lily?" Remus asked

"Went for a walk" Laura told him "James is really nervous for some reason"

"Watch out" Remus whispered loudly to Emma "She's probably lying"

As Emma giggled, Laura rolled her eyes

"So what happened to you?" she asked her sister "You go back to sleep or something?"

As Emma shot her a dirty look, Remus grinned "Oh, so _she's_ not the liar here"

As Laura turned to talk to Lauren, she saw that Sirius had piled food on his plate extremely high

Laura looked at him pointedly "Didn't you already eat breakfast twice this morning?" she asked

"Mmmn" Sirius replied with a mouthful of food

"Okay" Laura shrugged and looked at Lauren with a smile "Just a warning for you, he's got a bottomless pit for a stomach!" she said

Lauren looked slightly alarmed as Sirius turned to her and swallowed his mouthful

"Not true babe" he shook his head, turning to Laura "Memba that time at the all you can eat pizza place? I got full then"

"No, they just ran out of food" Laura smiled "Well I'm off now. See you at the match"

"C'ya" Remus waved goodbye "And thanks" he finished as Emma punched him again

"Uh, yeah, c'ya" Lauren said vaguely, watching Sirius in disbelief as he shoved another mouthful of food into his mouth

"Heya Emma, what's the time?" Remus asked, looking at Sirius thoughtfully

"Quarter to nine" Emma replied as Sirius looked up in shock

"Oh god, I gotta be there in five minutes" Sirius said hurriedly "C'ya babe" he kissed Lauren on the cheek and left the hall

Lauren turned to Emma and Remus "So did he really once make a place run out of food?" she asked, concerned

"Nah, not as far as we know but it's possible" Remus shrugged "They just like to tease each other. Messing with each others minds I think they call it. If you ask me there's nothing there to mess with"

"Sirius doesn't have one so that he has more room for food..." Emma said sarcastically

"And Laura, well it runs in the family" Remus finished

"Hey!" Emma objected as Lauren smiled

"Come on, lets go get ready so we can get some good seats" Remus suggested, changing the subject before he got punched in the arm again

"Kaya" Lauren agreed, getting up with Emma right behind her

As they walked up the stairs to the dorm, they met Lily and Laura coming down the other way

"Hey Lily" Emma said "I see you've met my evil twin"

Laura and Lauren both started laughing as Lily looked confused

"What?" Lily asked as Laura wiped tears of laughter out of her eyes and shook her head

"Em's just pissed coz she went back to sleep this morning when Remus was waiting for her" Laura told Lily, starting to laugh again

"Oh" Lily shrugged "Well are you all gonna stand here laughing or come to the match?"

"I've never seen you so excited about going to a Quidditch match before Lils" Emma told her in amazement

"Well..." Lily blushed

"Well that's coz you weren't going out with James before" Emma finished

"Well, yes" Lily agreed

"Can we go now?" Laura asked, noticing that Lauren's eyes had narrowed since they started talking about James

"Great idea!" Lauren agreed enthusiastically as they started walking down the stairs leaving Emma and Lily standing there confused

"What's up with her?" Lily asked, screwing up her nose in disgust

"Dunno" Emma replied "Come on, lets go"

As they walked across the lawn through the crowd of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw coloured scarves, banners and other stuff, Lauren's face continued to be rather stormy until they got up into the stands and saw the two teams practicing

Seeing Sirius, Lauren's face broke into a grin and she waved as he turned around and saw her

Flying over to hover above them, Sirius gently landed on an empty seat beside Lauren and gave her a kiss, causing many of the girls around to look on jealously

Laura smiled to herself and turned around when someone sat down beside her

"Hey!" Laura smiled as she saw Will "I didn't see you this morning, what time did you get up?"

"Six" Will said casually

"S-six? As in am?" Laura exclaimed "You're insane!!"

Will shrugged "And the problem with that is?"

"Nothing" Laura shook her head "It's just... 6am!"

"Sirius Black, this is NOT the time to be chatting up the girls" They all jumped as the Gryffindor team captain Jessica Bell flew over to hover above their heads

"Aaw Jess..." Sirius started to complain but she cut him off

"No Sirius, you'll have plenty of time for this after we win the game, which we won't do unless you get out there and practice" Jessica said sharply "Now move!" With that she flew away to practice as Sirius rolled his eyes

"Sorry babe, gotta go" he kissed Lauren on the cheek, picked up his club and flew away

Lauren sighed and turned to see Laura and Will talking to each other and Emma, Remus and Lily walking down the row to meet them

"Hey Lauren" Emma greeted her cheerfully

"Hey" Lauren smiled at them then realised Lily was glaring at her

"What's wrong with her?" Lauren whispered to Emma as she sat down beside her

"Thinks you're all stuck up coz you wanted to leave so badly before" Emma told her

"O-kaay" Lauren replied

"Why did you want to leave like that anyway?" Emma asked

"Hmmm, maybe the conversation had something to do with it" Lauren suggested

"Oh" Emma sighed, unable to remember what they had been talking about but not wanting to bring it up again by asking

"And as Madam Hooch walks onto the field, the players take their positions" Sam Jordan, the Quidditch commentator's voice rang through the stadium "And they're off"

As they all turned to watch the game, the conversation stopped as the Gryffindor Chaser Catherine Brown got the Quaffle

"Catherine Brown from Gryffindor has the Quaffle, nice dodge around Ravenclaw captain Edgar Boyle, passes to Jessica Bell who dodges a bludger and shoots. Jake Fletcher dives and misses - 10 points to Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor spectators cheered as Ravenclaw chaser Gwendoline Marks took the Quaffle and sped off down the pitch

"Gwendoline Marks with the Quaffle now, dodges Olivia Baker and passes to Grant Smythe. Ooh nice bludger there from Gryffindor's Sirius Black. Smythe drops the Quaffle and its picked up by Catherine Brown who has a clear path down the pitch.

Catherine shoots and scores! Another 10 points to Gryffindor!"

As the crowd cheered again, James launched into a dive, Ravenclaw seeker Anita Kelvington right behind him as Anthony Reddling, the Ravenclaw Beater whacked a Bludger in his direction.

It narrowly missed James' face, causing him to lose sight of the Snitch

He flew back up into the air where Ravenclaw had scored once making the score now 20-10 to Gryffindor

"Bad luck James" Sirius said, flying past him to smash a Bludger in the direction of the Ravenclaw captain who was getting closer to Jessica who had the Quaffle and was flying towards the goalposts

"And Jessica Bell shoots, and it's knocked off course by Fletcher. Picked up by Brown. Catherine Brown of Gryffindor fakes a pass and shoots - 10 points to Gryffindor

The crowd roared as Catherine did a loop in the air and flew back down the other end

"And I think Potter's spotted the Snitch again. James Potter launches into a beeline towards the Ravenclaw goals. Anita Kelvington turns to try and catch up to him but he's probably too far ahead already"

The crowd held their breath as Blake Grending hit a bludger in James' direction

As his hand grasped the Snitch, James got smacked in the stomach by Grending's bludger, knocking the wind out of him and causing him to slip of his broom and crash into the ground below with a thud

Lily screamed as Lauren clasped her hand to her mouth in horror

Sirius immediately flew down to James as Madam Hooch landed and ran across to him, still lying exactly where he'd landed

There was complete silence as the whole crowd watched Madam Hooch bend down and inspect James before conjuring up a stretcher and levitating him out of the stadium to the hospital wing

As they left, Emma, Remus, Laura and Will all turned to look at Lily who was extremely pale and had tears pouring silently down her face

"Come on Lil, we'll take you to the hospital wing" Emma suggested quietly

Lily nodded and stood up shakily as Emma and Remus helped her to walk out of the stadium

Laura went to follow then saw Lauren still had her hand clasped to her mouth and was even more pale than Lily had been

"You coming?" Laura asked

"I... I... I need to talk to you... in private" Lauren stammered

"Okay" Laura said wondering what was wrong

As they walked slowly through the crowds of people, Lauren still stayed very pale and didn't say anything

Sitting under the tree by the lake, Lauren burst into tears. Laura put her arm around her shoulders

"Hey, Sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked gently

"Last night, I, I had this dream that, that James got hit in the stomach by a bludger and, and fell off his broom" Lauren sobbed "And now the exact same thing just happened"

"Hey, shhh, don't cry" Laura gave her a hug and stroked her hair "It's okay"

After sitting there for a while, Lauren stopped crying and wiped her eyes on her sleeve "And now Emma says Lily thinks I'm all stuck up coz I wanted to leave so badly before" she concluded

"Oh, so that's why she was acting so weirdly before" Laura realised "You want me to talk to her?"

"Okay, but don't tell her about my dream" Lauren asked "She'll probly think it was my fault"

"Kay, but I doubt that" Laura replied "But if you don't want me to tell her I won't"

As they sat there for a while longer it started to rain so they got up and started to walk inside where they met Emma talking to Natalie in the common room

"Madam Pomfrey said he's been hurt pretty bad" she told them "Says it'll be a couple of days before the pain goes away even with her best potions and he won't be able to fly for at least 6 weeks"

"Six weeks! But who's gonna be seeker?" Natalie asked

"They don't know" Emma replied "Jess said they'll have to have tryouts this week sometime"

"Well at least it's Hufflepuff - Slytherin next weekend, they'll at least have like, a week extra practice" Natalie said

"Mmmn" Emma sighed

"How's Lily?" Natalie asked

"Not good" Emma told her sadly "She's absolutely hysterical, especially since she's not allowed to go in and see him yet"

Just then the portrait hole opened and Sirius and Remus came through, supporting Lily who's eyes were all red and bloodshot from crying

"Oh god Lily, are you okay?" Natalie asked nervously

"Lily?" Emma said when she didn't answer

"Leave. Me. Alone." Lily hissed before stalking up the stairs to the dorm and crying herself to sleep

"Oh dear" Natalie sighed "This is not good"

"No" Emma agreed

The mood in the Gryffindor common room that evening was very quiet and solemn when Professor McGonagall came to collect Sirius and Remus

Half and hour later, they walked through the portrait hole with a tired and weak looking James who sat down on a chair by the fire painfully

"Lily" he whispered "Get Lily"

Laura got up and went to the 6th year girls dorm where she found Lily lying on her bed asleep

"Lily" she whispered softly "Lily wake up"

Lily rolled over and glared at her "Oh, it's you" she sneered "What do you want?"

Laura shot her a dirty look then faked a smile "James is down in the common room" Laura told her, ignoring the previous comment "He wants to see you"

Lily sat up eagerly "He's okay?" she asked excitedly

"He's still in pain and needs lots of rest but he wants to see you" Laura replied as Lily leapt up and ran to the door and down the stairs, not even listening to her

"James!" she exclaimed happily as soon as she saw him "You're alright!!"

"Yeah" James winced as he leant up and kissed her on the cheek

"Come on, let's leave these two to it" Emma suggested as Jessica walked down the staircase and pinned a notice to the board

GRYFFINDOR QUIDDITCH TRYOUTS

THIS TUESDAY 6PM ON THE PITCH

REPLACEMENT SEEKER ONLY

NOT PERMANENT POSITION

They all read the notice and Sirius looked at Laura hopefully when no-one else was watching

"NO" she mouthed as he turned to Jessica

"Does the rest of the team have to be there as well?" he asked

"Yes" she replied shortly "I want someone who fits in with everyone else"

"Okay" Sirius murmured as they went to sit down "Hey Lauren, you any good at flying?" he asked hopefully

"Nup" Lauren grinned "Last time I was on a broom, well lets just say I can't remember anything about the week after"

Sirius raised his eyebrows "Really?"

"Yep" Lauren smirked "Whole school knew bout it. Most exciting thing that'd happened there in years"

"YOU were the most exciting thing that happened there EVER" Will told her "Or do you not remember that either?"

Lauren glared at him as everyone watched to see what would happen next

"Well it's true isn't it?" Will asked

"Well yes, but..." Lauren started

Will grinned "Told you so"

Lauren glared at him again

"What on earth did you do?" Sirius asked, dark eyes gleaming excitedly

"Ummmmm" Lauren started, looking at Will in terror

"Flying chairs, Tapdancing shoes, Multi-coloured flashing hair, Backwards walking people, Green itchy spots, That invisible hole in the floor, Hissing noises in the dungeons, The lake on fire" Will took a breath before continuing, "Ghosts that flickered in and out of sight, Ugly mirrors, Out of control brooms, Those creepy orange alien things, Doors that knocked when no-one was there, Screaming books, The fire-breathing cat" Will stopped again and looked at Lauren pointedly "You need me to continue?"

Lauren looked at him smugly" You forgot the snow"

"Which one?" Will asked "The purple snow outside or the blue snowflakes falling from the roof inside?"

Sirius looked at Lauren in amazement "You really did all that?"

"Mmmn" Lauren replied modestly "But that place was so BORING!!" she rolled her eyes "It needed some livening up"

"What happened to the fire-breathing cat?" Laura asked

"She's probly upstairs, asleep on my bed" Lauren replied "You want me to go get her?"

"Yeah!" Natalie said excitedly

"Okay, if you insist" Lauren got up and walked up the staircase, coming back down a few minutes later holding a black cat in her arms

"I didn't know you had a cat" Sirius said, amazed

"Really? Well then Sirius this is Midnight, Midnight - Sirius" Lauren introduced them with a smile

"Hi Midnight" Sirius held out his hand. Midnight blinked at him then stuck out a paw. Sirius looked surprised then shook hands with the cat as everyone else watched in silence

"Woah" Remus was shocked "I've never seen a cat that can shake hands before"

"Yeah well Midnight's a pretty smart cat" Lauren told him

"Watch out Moony, you got competition" Sirius grinned

"Yes Padfoot, my main competition is from a CAT." Remus replied "That's not saying much for you"

"So anyway when's it gonna breathe fire" Laura asked, trying not to laugh

"Yeah, c'mon cat, like, do your trick already" Natalie complained

"Leave the poor thing alone" Emma told her "Ever thought it might not want to at the moment?"

"HEY" Sirius burst out "That's not very nice Moony"

"You mean you JUST got it?" Remus asked as everyone burst out laughing

"Yes" Sirius replied then noticed everyone was laughing at him "I mean No"

"Sirius if your head was any thicker, I reckon it'd be solid" Laura told him, tears of laughter rolling down her cheeks

"Well, well at least I'm not a, a, a," Sirius started, frantically trying to think of something to call her

"A what?" Laura tilted her head and looked at him amusedly

"A, a, a" Sirius stammered

"A bella strega" Lauren suggested

( i apologize if that's not right, that's just what my dictionary said it was )

"Yeah, a bella strega" Sirius concluded

"I should hope not" Laura laughed "But thank you all the same"

Sirius looked at her confusedly then turned to Lauren "What DID that mean?" he asked nervously

"Oh, do you not speak Italian?" Laura pretended to be sorry for him

"Italian?" Sirius asked "Like they speak in Italy?"

"Yeah" Lauren replied "Exactly"

"Oh" Sirius went silent (not something that happened very often)

"Can you make the cat breathe fire now" Laura asked impatiently

"Okay, okay" Lauren shook her head, laughing

Putting the cat on the table in front of her, Lauren raised her wand

"Felina flama, felina flama, felina flamanina" she chanted softly as a bolt of blue shot from the end of her wand and hit Midnight, disappearing immediately

Midnight opened her jaws widely and a yellow-orange flame shot from her mouth, narrowly missing hitting Emma who screamed

"S'okay" Lauren reassured her, "It's not a real flame"

Just then, Midnight jumped off Lauren's lap and leapt onto Lily's head, clawing at her hair and putting a long scratch mark down one cheek

Lily screamed as everyone else watched and Lauren attempted not to laugh when all of a sudden, Lily grabbed hold of Midnight and threw her across the room

Lauren shrieked and ran across the room where she picked up the cat and stroked it

"You bitch" Lily screamed and walked across the room to where Lauren was standing and lifted her arm to slap her

Grabbing hold of her arm, Lauren hissed "I wouldn't do that if I were you, I really wouldn't" and threw the arm away

Lily glared at her then turned and stalked out the portrait hole

Lauren walked back over to the couch and sat down, teeth clenched, stroking her cat

"Hey, I got an idea" Sirius said eagerly, "Follow me"

He stood up and pulled Lauren up as everyone else watched on in interest

"I meant you guys too" Sirius said as if it was the most obvious thing on earth

Everyone else stood up and followed him out through the portrait hole where he led them to a corridor with a plain panelled wall

Remus' eyes lit up, as did Emma's and Laura's

"Welcome Lauren, to the Room of Requirement" Sirius said grandly

Lauren looked confused "It's... a wall"

"Ah, but it's what's beyond the wall that's amazing"

* * *

hey pplz  
hope u enjoyed my l8est chapter  
teeheehee... incase u can't tell, i don't like Lily & James so if ur looking 2 read a story where they live 'happily ever after' this isn't it  
plz review...  
the more reviews i get the quicker i upd8  
hint hint  
well n-e-wayz hope it was to ur liking  
luv a&f  
laura


	5. The Room Of Requirement

**Tricks Troubles and Tantrums-  
****Chapter 5 - The Room of Requirement**

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter... who hasn't worked that out yet?

4 lauren... hope ur liking it so far... luv ya

also 2 emma... luvz ya ( in that non sick demented way as you so kindly put it )

just a sort of note / warning like thing...  
i've started putting little comments in between some sentences...  
some people (namely people who aren't my friends) will have no idea what i'm on about so just ignore them if that's you, sozzi

Chapter 5

In the Room of Requirement!

"Woah!" Lauren exclaimed, looking around the whole room in wonder

The room was huge and had a pool in one corner, couches and chairs etc. in the middle, a giant vat of sweets and other countless objects that each of them had wanted in there

Laura immediately went to a doorway on the other side of the room and disappeared inside, closing the door behind her

Sirius dragged Lauren over to another doorway and opened the door so only she could she in then whispered something in her ear which she giggled at

( teeheehee )

Remus sat down on one of the chairs and pulled Emma onto his lap and they immediately began kissing

( yes emma... i no ur gonna b x-cited but u don't havta scream it to the whole world )

Will just sat down on a couch and looked around the room in shock

When Sirius and Lauren came over and sat on the couch as well, they all started talking and no-one noticed that Laura wasn't there until a splash was heard

They all looked over at the pool and saw her come up for air, a huge grin spreading across her face as she pulled her wet hair up into a messy ponytail

"Come on people, join in the fun" she called before diving back under the water

Coming up for air at the other end of the pool she saw Lauren watching longingly. She got out of the water and went over to her, dripping all over the place, and pulled on her arm

"Come _on_" she whined "I can _so_ tell you want to"

"But, but I don't have any, any bathers or anything" Lauren stammered

"Whered'ya think I went before" Laura pulled her across the room and pushed her through the door."Pick one" she said and closed the door behind her before running across the room and somersaulting into the pool

A few minutes later, Lauren came out of the room wearing a black bikini, eyes wide open in amazement "That is sooo cool!" she exclaimed as she went over to the pool and sat on the side, dangling her legs in the water

"Hurry up and get in already" Laura said impatiently, swimming over to where she was and floating a short distance away before grabbing her arm and pulling her into the water

Lauren screamed and came up with a gasp and saw Laura on the other side of the pool laughing

"You're going down bitch" Lauren threatened and swam after her as Laura dived to the bottom of the pool and swam underneath her as everyone else walked over to watch

Laura stuck her tongue out at Lauren as she got out of the pool and muttered something before running towards the diving board which suddenly appeared there when she asked the room for one

( : P not sure if tht's actually how it works but u no... my story, my room, my way )

Climbing the ladder, she called down to Lauren "Come an' get me" before walking to the end of the diving board and waiting

Lauren climbed out of the water and ran to the ladder which she began climbing. When she was about 3/4's of the way up, Laura jumped off, did a triple somersault and dived into the water, barely making a splash before swimming the length of the pool underwater

Lauren reached the top of the diving board as Laura climbed out and sat on the edge of the pool and everyone turned to watch Lauren who jumped off backwards and did a double backflip before diving into the water

"Woah" Sirius muttered to himself as everyone else just stared in astonishment

Lauren swam over to where they were all standing and, leaning on the edge of the pool, begged them all to have a swim

"Yeah Sirius, she needs help catching me and you know how good you are at that" Laura called out from the other side of the pool, sticking her tongue out

"That's it, you're going down!!" Sirius muttered, running to the room and coming out a short while later wearing black boardies

Lauren's eyes lit up at the sight as he bombed into the water, swimming over to her whilst brushing his long hair out of his eyes

"You look amazing" he whispered into her ear, wrapping his arms around her neck

"Thank you" she whispered back "So do you"

Meanwhile, Laura had gotten out of the pool and walked over to where her sister was standing

"You gonna get in or am I gonna have to push you?" she hissed evilly into her ear

"I can't go swimming" Emma said, horrified, "I just spent over an hour straightening my hair!"

"Ever heard of a little thing called magic?" Laura asked, rolling her eyes "Now are you gonna get changed or go in fully clothed?" she said with a grin

"I, I'll get changed" Emma stammered, eyes widening at the idea of getting her clothes wet

"Good" Laura smiled sweetly before turning to Remus "How about you?"

"I'll go after her" he said with a smirk

"And you?" she turned lastly to Will

"Uh, yeah, I'll go after him" he stammered

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna push you in" Laura grinned "I'd only do that to Emma"

"Oh, good" Will said, relieved "So you sure you're fine after last night"

"Yeah, never been- aaaahhhhhhh" Laura screamed as Lauren and Sirius came up behind her and threw her backwards into the pool

Coming up to the surface again, she grinned widely and her eyes lit up

"Again, again!!" she cried "That was so much fun!!"

"What was?" Emma asked, coming out of the room wearing a pink diamond studded bikini

( typical emma )

Remus' jaw dropped open

"Do you mind?" Emma asked, embarrassed

"Well sorry" Remus said, pretending to be insulted "Isn't a guy allowed to stare when he sees a gorgeous girl?"

Emma blushed deeply "No, you're not" she jokingly

Remus grinned as he walked past her "I'll just have to do it when you're not looking then won't I?" he whispered in her ear before disappearing through the door

"I guess you will" Emma replied to where he had gone

When he came out a minute or so later, he saw Emma staring at him from the edge of the pool

"Oh so you're allowed to stare at me but I can't stare at you, is that it?" he asked

"Oh but you see, I have to stare at you... remember you can only stare at me when I'm not looking" Emma said cheekily

"Well I'm sorry but I'm afraid I can't do that" Remus jumped into the water beside her, making her squeal "It's just too damn tempting"

Emma grinned as Laura rolled her eyes and Emma and Remus started making out

( haha emma... now ur not allowed 2 kill me... for this least )

A few minutes later, Emma and Remus were talking and laughing while Lauren and Sirius were all over each other ( u no what i mean )

Just before Will went into the room, Laura called out to Lauren and Sirius "Get a room why don't ya"

They broke apart and looked at her

"You know, that's a great idea" Lauren grinned and took Sirius' hand, pulling him out of the pool and walking with him to the other door in the room which they opened to reveal a giant king size bed inside

They disappeared inside, closing and locking the door behind them as Emma and Remus looked at each other in shock while Laura got out of the pool and walked across to the wall, putting her ear up against it as her eyes widened and she clasped a hand over her mouth

Emma's blue eyes widened exactly the same as her sister's as she got out of the pool and walked over to the wall. Hearing what was going on, she walked to the couch and sat down looking completely shell-shocked

Remus who had followed her out of the pool, listened at the wall too and raised an eyebrow before going and sitting next to Emma on the couch

Meanwhile, Will had walked to the wall and listened, figuring out what they were doing before going to the door and trying to open it, pulling out his wand and shooting countless amounts of useless spells at it

"What the fuck are you doing?" Laura hissed, grabbing Will's arm and pulling him away from the door "Leave them alone"

"What... that son of a bitch is in there doing _that_ to my sister and you want me to just leave them alone" Will yelled

There was silence

"Yes" Laura whispered "Yes I do. It's their decision whether or not they do that, not yours, not mine, theirs"

With that, Will span around and stormed out of the room

Laura sighed and sat down on one of the chairs where she picked up her wand and muttered something under her breath before there was a flash of light and she appeared, fully clothed, and looked at Emma and Remus who were still staring at the room from which many unmentionable noises were coming from

About fifteen minutes later, Lauren and Sirius came out grinning and sat down next to each other on the couch opposite Emma and Remus

"Where's Will?" Lauren asked Laura

"He uh... left" Laura said awkwardly "Kind of flipped out about_ ' what that son of a bitch was doing to his sister ' _and stormed out"

Lauren bit her lip nervously as Sirius put an arm around her shoulders comfortingly

"So what you guys been doing?" he asked

"Oh, nothing much, just sitting here talking" Laura lied

Remus nodded

"Hey, I got an idea" Emma exclaimed suddenly "Lets Play _Truth Or Dare_"

Laura rolled her eyes

"Oh come on, we haven't played all term" Emma champagned (sorry - whined)

Sirius and Lauren looked at each other

"Sounds okay" Lauren decided

"Kewlies" Emma grinned "I'll go first... and you can't ask the person who just asked you. Okay... Lauren - truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Okay" Emma thought about this for a moment "I dare you to skull a whole glass of firewhisky!"

Sirius raised an eyebrow "You tryin' to get my girlfriend drunk are you?"

"Well if we all know what she's capable of doing when she's completely sober this could be good but no... I just want to see what happens" Emma shrugged "Okay room, we need a bottle of firewhisky here"

A bottle and a glass appeared on the table in front of them as Emma poured a full glassful

Lauren picked it up "Wish me luck" she said to Sirius before taking a deep breath and skulling the whole lot then coming up gasping for air

After her breathing rate went back to normal, she looked around the room

"Sirius - truth or dare?" she asked with a grin

"Dare" Sirius murmured

"Okay" Lauren's smile grew "I dare you to teach me how to fly"

Sirius raised his eyebrows "That's it"

"Oh trust me, it's an impossible task" Lauren told him "And if you fail, you have to dye your hair green for a week"

Laura raised her eyebrows in interest

"Okay" Sirius frowned "But you have to _try_"

Lauren nodded

"Well then... Laura - truth or dare?" he asked with a smirk

"Dare" she said in a bored voice

"Okay" Sirius grinned evilly "I dare you to try out for the Quidditch Team!"

Laura's eyes opened in horror

"What sort of a dare is that?" Emma complained

"And if you don't... then _you_ have to dye _your_ hair _blonde_"

Laura clasped a hand over her mouth in terror

"I hate you" she murmured through her fingers

"Pick one" Sirius demanded

"Alright, alright, I'll try out for the bloody Quidditch team" Laura gave in "But I'm so gonna pay you back for this"

After looking around the room with an extremely pissed off look on her face she finally decided who to pick. "Emma - truth or dare?" she asked grumpily

"Truth" Emma decided after a pause

"Okay, well you know how you're always saying to me how you couldn't live without all your money, diamonds, fancy clothes etcetera" Laura said, waving a hand around in the air  
  
Emma nodded

"Well if for some unknown reason you had to - would you give it all up to be with Remus?"

"Yes" Emma said without even the slightest hesitation

"You, you would" Remus stammered

Emma nodded

"But why?" he asked, confused

"Why?" Emma replied "Because I love you"

"You do?" Remus whispered

Emma nodded again

"I love you too" he said quietly

Emma felt her heart start to beat faster as she looked deep into his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth

As they leaned in and began kissing, Sirius said in an annoyed voice "Alright, enough with all the mushy stuff already, can't we just ge-" and then there was silence, although his lips were still moving.

Lauren and Laura looked at each other and burst into silent laughter as they saw that each of them had their wands out and had both muttered the spell to silence Sirius at the exact same time

A few minutes later, Emma and Remus came apart for air (such an annoying thing to need) and Emma curled up with her head on his shoulder and sighed in happiness

"Remus, truth or dare?" she asked

"Truth"

"How long have you liked me for?" Emma asked

Sirius threw up his arms in exasperation making Lauren elbow him in the stomach

"How long?" Remus repeated "Ummm... how long ago was the start of fifth year?"

Emma looked up at him "Really?" he nodded "Oh that's so cute"

Sirius rolled his eyes

Remus looked around the room "Laura... truth or dare?"

"Dare" she replied

"Okay, I dare you to do something, anything you want, but it has to be embarassing, to Snape in Potions on Monday and not get caught" Remus said

"Dun dun dun" Laura said sarcastically "Okay, sure"

She picked up her wand and muttered something again "Sirius, you're going down - truth or dare?" she asked, eyes gleaming evilly

"Dare" Sirius said "And I don't know what you could possibly do that's gonna be worse than that but sure, if you think so"

"Oh believe me... I know so" Laura smirked "I dare you, Sirius Black, to not eat for an _entire day_. And if you fail, you have to admit your undying love to Snivellus"

"Fuck, you weren't kidding were you?" Sirius said, horrified

"No, I wasn't" Laura smiled "So which one will it be?"

"I- I, I'll choose the first one" Sirius stammered as his stomach rumbled at the thought of not eating for an entire day

"This means you have exactly 3 hours and 41 mins left till midnight, so I suggest you have something to eat before then" Laura smirked

Sirius glared at her

"Well, I best be off" Laura stood up "Revenge Is Sweet but it does get tiring after a while"

She walked over to the door and turned back

"Oh and Sirius, I suggest you enjoy your food. After all, it's the last you're gonna get for 24hrs" she smiled sweetly and left the room, closing the door behind her

Emma giggled as Sirius glared at the doorway where she had just left

"Aaw, come on Sirius, it won't be that bad will it?" Emma said comfortingly

"Won't be that bad!" Sirius yelled in exasperation "You expect me not to eat for an ENTIRE DAY and you say it won't be that bad"

"Okay, okay, so it might be a bit harsh, but you know Laura, she always does these things for a reason" Emma said, a bit taken aback by his sudden outburst

Sirius sighed "Yeah, I spose"

Remus leant down and whispered something in Emma's ear. She blushed and smiled at him, nodding and looking very excited

"Well, we're gonna go now" Remus said, standing up and pulling Emma up with him

"Okay" Lauren smiled at them "Cya"

Sirius meanwhile was lost in a huge bucket of ice-cream which he was gulping down

Remus rolled his eyes and the two of them walked across to the door and left

Lauren sighed as Sirius finished the ice-cream and put the empty tub on the table in front of him before looking around in confusion

"Where'd they go?" he asked

Lauren laughed

* * *

Emma sighed dreamily

"It's so beautiful" she said, leaning her head on Remus' shoulder as they sat on the floor together, gazing out over the view from the top of the astronomy tower

The sky was lit with twinking stars and the crescent moon was just rising over the horison

Remus rested his chin on the top of her head and said something barely audible

All of a sudden, fireworks began shooting high into the sky and exploding in multi-coloured balls of light

"Oh Remy, it's wonderful" Emma said in awe as she wrapped her arms around his waist

He lifted his head and looked into her eyes

"I meant what I said before, you know" he said sincerely "I really do love you"

Emma ran the backs of her fingers down his cheek "And I love you"

Remus bent down and kissed her softly on the lips

They sat there in each others arms for hours, neither of them saying a word, just knowing that they loved each other and were both there together was enough for each of them

Meanwhile, Laura had gone back to the common room where she found Will sitting in a chair by the fire, staring into space

* * *

"Hey" she said quietly, standing next to the chair

He looked up "Hey"

"What's wrong?" she sat down on the arm of the chair

"Nothing" he said, shrugging it off

Laura frowned "You storm off like that with no explanation whatsoever and then expect me to believe nothing's wrong?" she said angrilly

He smiled

"What's so funny?" she asked in an annoyed voice

"You're so cute when you're angry" he said with a grin

Laura glared at him for a moment before turning her head away with her nose up in the air

"Eeek" she eeeked as he pulled her backwards onto his lap and kissed her

"Forgive me?" he asked innocently

She nodded and kissed him again

"You wanna go somewhere more private?" he asked, waving a hand at the room full of people

"I spose" she stood up and he took her hand, taking her up the stairs to the 7th year guy's dorm

Closing the door behind them and locking it, they walked over to the bed and sat down

"That better?" he asked

"Mmmnhmm" she murmured as they began kissing again

A few minutes later, she felt his kisses get rougher and more insistent. She felt his hands move from around her waist and begin unbuttoning her shirt

She pulled away from him and saw him look at her confused then try and move back closer to her. She pushed him away again. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking at her strangely "Isn't that why you came up here with me?"

Her eyes widened in horror. "No" she said firmly, feeling her heart sinking

"But" he began

"But what...? We've been going out for like, 3 days and you already expect me to want to go that far?" she asked

"It didn't stop Lauren and Sirius" he murmured

"Oh, so _that's_ what all this is about, is it?" she said, looking at him in disgust "I knew you weren't okay with it but how the fuck did you think _this_ was going to help?"

"I - I don't know" he said, placing a hand on her shoulder

She stood up, shaking it off

"Maybe you should just talk to Lauren if you've got that big of a problem with it" she said and turned and walked out the door, closing it behind her

Going to the girls dormitory, she felt tears forming in her eyes and sank down on her bed with her head in her hands

* * *

As the clock gradually ticked closer to midnight, Sirius and Lauren sat talking and eating

"I know you don't believe in all that mushy stuff but I really do love you" Lauren said, curled up in a ball with her head on his shoulder

Sirius almost choked on his food

He gulped "You do?"

Lauren nodded "Yeah, what's not to love?" she said with a smile

He grinned "I love you too"

Lauren frowned "You know, you don't have to say that just because I did"

He looked down at her. "I'm not. I really do love you" he said, his voice full of sincerity

She looked up at him and found herself getting lost in his eyes. She leaned up and kissed him softly, then again, more intense

They sat there in each other's arms for ages until the clock on the wall in front of them struck twelve

As they stood up to leave, Sirius felt his stomach groan and frowned

Lauren put an arm around his waist "You can do it" she said encouragingly, smiling at him

He smiled back at her and put his arm around her shoulders "Thanks"

As they walked back to the common room together, they saw James and Lily coming the other way down the passage

Lauren stopped abruptly as Lily looked up and saw them, glaring at Lauren

Lauren rolled her eyes then whispered something in Sirius' ear

He looked at Lily and laughed as they continued walking. Lily's jaw dropped and she stared at them as they went down the corridor and out of sight

Getting to the almost deserted common room, Lauren kissed Sirius goodnight and walked up the stairs to the dorm where she saw the curtains drawn around Laura's bed and heard her sobbing slightly

"Laura?" she called softly and heard a gasp and some frantic movement

"Yeah?" Laura replied

"You okay?" Lauren asked, worried

"Yeah, I'm fine" Laura replied

"You sure?"

"No" Laura replied and began sobbing again

"Can I come in?" Lauren asked

Laura sniffed "Okay" she said quietly as Lauren came around the curtain and sat on her bed

"What happened?" she asked "What's wrong"

She put an arm around her shoulders and Laura began crying into her shoulder

After a while, Laura stopped crying and wiped her eyes on her sleeve before explaining to Lauren what had happened

Lauren's jaw dropped and her eyes narrowed

"He's not gonna get away with this" she said firmly, standing up with her fists clenched tightly "He's gonna pay"

Laura looked up with a start "No, you can't," she said shakily, grabbing onto Lauren's arm, "Please..."

Lauren sighed and sat back down on the bed "Okay, alright..."

Laura smiled slightly "Thanks"

Lauren put an arm around her and squeezed her shoulders "You gonna be okay here" she asked, concerned. Laura nodded. "Okay, well I'm gonna go have a shower now but call me if you need anything" Laura nodded again as Lauren got up to leave

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door of the dorm. Laura got up, wiping her eyes and opened it to find a third year girl standing there.

"Um, Remus sent me up here" she said nervously "He want's to see you"

"Me?" Laura asked, confused "Don't you mean Emma?"

The girl shook her head and smiled slightly "She's down there too"

"Okay" Laura closed the door and went down the staircase where she found Remus at the bottom with Emma in his arms. Looking closer, she saw that Emma was asleep. She grinned

"You okay?" Remus asked, seeing her red eyes

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine" she shrugged it off "So where have you two been?"

"The astronomy tower" he said quietly "She fell asleep up there and I just couldn't bring myself to wake her up"

"You carried her all the way back from the astronomy tower?" Laura said, amazed "That's so sweet"

Remus blushed "Yeah well..." he trailed off "Anyway, I can't get up the stairs, so do you think you could carry her the rest of the way?" he said, looking worried

"Yeah, course I can" Laura grinned "And don't worry, I won't wake her up"

He smiled. "Thanks" Giving Emma to her sister, he kissed his girlfriend on the cheek and watched as Laura carried her up the stairs before walking up the staircase to his own dorm where he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow

* * *

The next morning-

Coming downstairs with his stomach groaning, Sirius saw Laura on one of the couches looking worried

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked as she jumped and looked behind him

"Where's Lauren?" she asked

"I haven't seen her" he replied

"Oh, I thought she was with you" Laura's forehead wrinkled as Sirius sat down opposite her

"You know, you're one evil bitch," he said grumpilly "I'm starving already"

Laura smiled. "Hey can I borrow your Map for a while?" she asked

"Yeah sure" he said, getting up to go and get it.

Up in the dormitory, Sirius grabbed the Map as Remus rolled over and yawned

"Morning" he murmured, looking at the clock next to him "Hungry yet?"

"Starved" Sirius replied "I'm not sure if I'm gonna make it"

Remus grinned "I'm not sure Lauren would like it much if you cheated on her with Snape" he said "But if you want to, that's your decision" he yawned again and got out of bed

Sirius glared at him and left the room without saying another word

"Here" he shoved the Map in Laura's hands and left the common room

Laura watched him go with a confused look on her face and turned to the Map

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good" she whispered and the Map sprang to life, squiggly lines going everywhere

She found the dot labelled "Lauren Clark" in an old Transfiguration classroom and left the common room quickly

Getting to the room, she turned the door handle and found it locked

"Lauren" she called out "Lauren, I know you're in there, lemme in"

There was a pause before the door clicked and swung open a couple of centimeters

Walking in, Laura saw Lauren on the floor, shaking violently and covered in bruises with blood seeping from a gash in the side of her head. Her hair was tangled and bloody and her nose looked broken. She tried to hold an arm up over her tear-streaked face to stop Laura looking at her but didn't have the strength to hold it up. She collaped in a heap and her head hit the stone floor, knocking her unconscious.

* * *

hey pplz,  
hope u liked dat  
plz r&r an i'll upd8 as quick as i can  
thanx  
luv laura  
xoxoxo 


End file.
